


Always Here

by beepboop_buckybarnes



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Nightmares, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_buckybarnes/pseuds/beepboop_buckybarnes
Summary: A little story told in two parts, of Steve helping Luke after a nightmare, both as children and adults.





	Always Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry for the awful title and summary, so thank you if you actually made it to the story :’) Really not loving my writing style right now, so any comments and constructive criticism or compliments are always, always appreciated! Thank you so much :D x

“St-Stevie?” Luke’s soft voice roused Steve from a deep sleep, eyes blinking open to a warm glow lighting his room from the hallway and his brother’s small silhouette standing in the doorway.

“What is it, Luke? It’s late..”

“I- I-I’m gonna be in trouble, Stevie.” Luke choked up, voice shaking and Steve being able to hear as the boy began to sob, hands reaching up to wipe at his cheeks.

Steve sighed in sympathy and stood from the bed, trudging across the room and crouching in front of Luke, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder and offering a small smile.

“What happened? I’ll bet it’s nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine.”

In response, Luke only sniffled again and glanced down towards his feet, Steve following his gaze and noticing the large dark spot on the boy’s pyjama pants where the material was clearly damp with urine.

“Did you wet the bed, Lukey?” Steve asked with an encouraging pat on Luke’s shoulder, which was apparently all it took for the youngest brother to break down, rushing forward to hide his face in Steve’s shoulder as he sobbed.

“I-I’m so-sorry!”

“It’s okay, it’s just an accident. You’re not gonna be in trouble for this, I promise.” Steve soothed Luke quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy in a hug until he calmed down. 

“You stay here, I’ll go and get dad.” 

“N-No!” Luke cried out in protest, clinging tighter onto Steve’s shirt and more tears escaping his eyes as he shakily continued.

“D-Daddy says I have to b-be a big boy and big boys d-don’t get scared and don’t w-wet their beds. Pl-Please don’t tell.”

Steve sighed in sympathy and pulled Luke away from him a little so he could look into the boy’s face, large watery eyes staring back at him pleadingly.

“Luke, I know how scary it is when bad dreams make this happen, okay? But I swear, dad isn’t gonna be mad one bit, and you’re still a big boy.” Steve promised, Luke still looking unsure.

“You wanna know a secret?” Steve offered, Luke nodding slowly in response and wiping at one eye with a tiny balled up fist.

“I had an accident a couple of weeks ago. I had a scary dream too, about- about mom. And the house. And I woke up and realised my bed was all wet. But I went and got dad and he wasn’t mad, cause it’s just an accident and it happens sometimes. And that’s okay.”

“R-Really?”

“Promise.”

“I-I miss mommy a lot. I-I don’t wanna be scared anymore, Stevie.” Luke wept quietly into his hands, Steve blinking back tears of his own as he nodded in understanding.

“I know. I miss mommy too. But I’m always here to help get rid of the scary things, okay? That’s what big brothers are for.” 

“Y-You swear?”

“I swear, Lukey. I’ll keep you safe. Now come on, let’s go and see dad together, okay?” Steve tried convincing the boy again, grinning when Luke took his outstretched hand with a nod, and the two were able to start walking to their fathers’ room.

Steve shook Hugh awake lightly as they reached the room, Luke stood beside him whimpering slightly and wiping tears from his cheeks.

“Boys? You okay? What time is it?” 

“Late... Sorry dad. Luke had a bit of an accident.” 

Hugh sat up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes, flicking on the lamp beside him and glancing at the two kids, sighing slightly when his eyes fell on Luke’s wet trousers, prompting only more tears from the small boy.

“I-I’m sorry, d-daddy!”

“Ssh buddy. Ssh, it’s okay. Let’s just get you cleaned up and then you can sleep in my bed tonight, and we won’t worry about your sheets until morning, yeah? Does that sound okay?” Hugh soothed his youngest son, lifting the boy into his arms and holding him close, feeling Luke nod as his tears soaked the collar of his pyjamas. 

“You can go back to bed, Stevie. Thanks for looking after him.” Hugh smiled to his eldest, who nodded and offered a matched smile in return before turning to head back to his own bed, getting as far as the door before Luke’s small voice halted him in his tracks.

“St-Stevie?”

“Yeah Luke?

“You’re the best big brother.” Luke gave a shaky smile, and blew a kiss to his brother, Steve grinning in return and waving back, before continuing the journey to his own bed, and falling asleep with the smile still lingering on his face.


End file.
